Nightmares and Fairy Tales
by UnhappyEchidna
Summary: Ruby is plagued by horrible nightmares, will her knight in shining armor rescue her? Rated T for violence. White Rose and (maybe) Some other pairings (BumbleBee, Arkos, Energizer Bunny). Special thanks to LazyKatze for all the editing and story help, and thanks to A-rav and Gamers13 for story help. It wouldn't be half as good with out them. please go check them out.
1. Prologue

They were running through the forest as fast as they could. The smaller of the two was in the lead. Ruby had always been fast thanks to her semblance. Normally she only used it to goof around, but right now she was using it to its full potential. Her Mom had told her to run, so she did just that. She kept looking back though. Her mother seemed slower than usual, and as much as Ruby wanted to do what her mother had told her, she didn't want to leave her behind. She bit her lip, making her decision. She slowed down giving her mother time to catch up.

"What did I tell you!? They are gaining on us and you are faster than me! Run and get out of here!" her mother screamed. She was livid. Her daughter had just broken the one rule she had set allowing Ruby to come with her.

"I'm not leaving you!" the little girl screamed back._ What's the big deal?_ She thought. _Wouldn't we stand a better chance together anyways? Two is better than one, right?_ Ruby glanced back at her mother. She noticed a red blotch at the bottom of her white cape. _When did that get there? It's probably from the Beowolf._ She stop staring at her mothers cape and looked up at her mothers face. She was giving Ruby a look so filled with rage that if looks could kill, Ruby would have keeled over. The red head's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away and kept running, not wanting to anger her mom any further.

Her mother was going to start reprimanding Ruby, but decided against it. Now was not the time. Her daughter was already crying and they couldn't afford to delay any longer. They needed to keep running.

_This wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed be easy._ Ruby's mom thought to herself as they ran. It had been Ruby's birthday two weeks ago, and the only thing the girl had wanted was to go on a mission with her. After hours of pleading and her daughter making a face that was so adorable it would stop a death stalker in its tracks, she finally gave in.

"Fine, but only on one that I choose, and no matter what you do as I say, understand?"

"EEEEEEP! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" The young girl squeaked as she attached to her mother giving her the biggest hug she could muster up. "I'll do awesome, I promise! You'll see! I'm going to go practice right now!" With that the girl detached from her mother and disappeared leaving a trail of rose petals and making a sweet smell hang in the air in her previous spot, thanks to her semblance. The young girl ran to her room retrieve her weapon, Crescent Rose. The weapon was a High caliber rifle-scythe hybrid.

The entire weapon was red and black, which matched Ruby's choice of clothes, especially her red riding hood cape and her deep, rose red hair. All except for the large blade, which was a dazzling silver that was only outshined by the girl's large, breathtaking and unique silver eyes. She had made her weapon only a few months prior, but in the short time she had become an extraordinary fighter thanks to the help of her Uncle Qrow, who was the best scythe wielder in all of Vytal.

Normally Ruby's mother would never take anyone with her on a mission. This wasn't a normal situation however. She was a huntress, and a rather good one. In fact, she was the top out of all of the Hunters and Huntresses in her sector, thanks to 15 years of experience. That plus how unusually talented Ruby was, and the fact she would only allow her to go on a mission of her choosing that she knew was easy, she figured letting herself break her rule just this once would be fine. She couldn't have been more wrong.

She had requested a mission the next day making a note on the request that it HAD to be a low difficulty mission. She had received a letter a week later that had a mission that was exactly what she wanted. There was a small pack of Beowolves living in a cave near the edge of town that had been harassing the villagers that lived on the outskirts. There were only supposed to be 15 or 16 of them. 20 at the most. When the duo had arrived right before sun down, they had found way more than they expected.

She had gone ahead to scout, leaving Ruby hiding out a small ways back. As she looked into the rock formation her eyes grew large and her heart began beating so fast and with such force, she was surprised it didn't beat right out her chest. The report was partially correct. There were around 20 Beowolves. What it didn't mention was the half a dozen death stalkers. As she tried to sneak back she noticed a flock of a dozen or more Nevermore off in the distance. This amount of Grimm would normally require two or more teams of four. The duo would be helpless if the monsters discovered them. She continued toward the edge of the forest, but right before she made it back to the tree line, she made a rookie mistake.

She relaxed.

She became less aware of her surroundings and practically ran right into a Beowolf scout. She froze for a moment, shocked by the creatures presence. The monster howled, and swiped at her with its long, razor like claws. Her reflexes kicked in, and she rolled out of the way, but as a consequence of the brief pause, the creatures claw caught the back of leg, cutting deep. As she came out of the roll, she jumped up into the air, using her momentum to carry her behind the Beowolf. Before the beast had time to react, she had reached up and twisted its head, a cracking sound emanating as its neck shattered. The creatures body slumped to the ground and she went with it, grabbing at the searing pain pulsing through her leg. She pulled her hand away to look at the wound and cursed. It cut a lot deeper than she had thought, severing most of the muscles rendering her leg near useless. She wiped her hand on her cape and stood, not liking the feeling of her cape matting against her bloody leg. A chill ran up her spine as a chorus of howls echoed out from the cave. Knowing a chase was sure to follow, she ran, ignoring the pain coursing through her leg. Her only thought being of Ruby and wanting to get her back to safety.

And now the two girls raced through the forest trying to get back to town, the only place where they would be safe. Ruby's mom explained what happened, leaving out the part about her leg.

"That's why you need to go! Get to safety. I promise I'll be right behind you." Ruby's mom shouted, trying to make the young girl understand.

"No mom, I'm not leaving you! If they catch you, you won't stand a chance by yourself. At least with me here we can guard each others backs," the young girl Argued. She looked ahead as she ran, waiting for her mothers inevitable counter, but when none came, she looked back over at her mom. What she saw surprised her and almost made her stumble. Her mother was crying. "M-mom, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Ruby questioned, her voice trembling slightly.

"Please Ruby. I'm begging you." her mother pleaded as she pulled back her cape, revealing the gash on her leg. "I can't keep this up. Please go on without me. There is no way we are going to out run them at this pace."

As if on cue they heard a screech from way up in the sky. As Ruby turned to look horror passed over her. She saw a small, lone nevermore up in the sky, and coming from it was the creatures bullet like feathers heading straight at her. Time slowed down. Ruby felt like she was moving in slow motion. She stared at the projectiles as they moved towards her at an alarming rate. She was frozen, knowing there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. A second before the feathers pierced her, something crashed into her and knocked her out of the way. She looked over and saw her mom colliding with her. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she registered what was happening. As she slid off course she heard an ear splitting scream.

"MOM!" Ruby wailed, as she planted her feet, coming to a complete stop and at the same time pulling Crescent Rose out from its strap on her side. She shot the nevermore, piercing its skull killing it instantly, and in one fluid motion, re-holstered her weapon. She ran over to her mom's body lying crumpled on the ground. With tears streaming down her face, Ruby reached out with her trembling hands and turned her mom over to inspect the damage. As she moved her mother she screamed in agony. The girl winced at the sound, but proceeded to turn her mom, stopping when her mother laid on her back. Ruby shuttered. The blood. There was so much of it.

Her mothers once white cape matched her own in color. And the wounds. They were so deep Ruby was pretty sure she could see the dirt on the other side, though she couldn't be sure because the ground was turning a bright red all around Ruby's mom at an alarming rate. Tears were welling in Ruby's eyes as she sat there shocked, frozen in place from the sight of the bloody, mangled mess that used to be her mother's torso. She then began violently shaking and bawling uncontrollably, unable to do anything else besides turn her head and vomit. The girl collapsed and curled up into a ball, waiting for whatever was coming for her.

"Ruby."

"MOM!" the young girl choked through her tears as she looked up. She began to cry even louder when she saw her mom's face looking at her with a weak smile. Her mother was crying as well, though not for herself.

"I am so sorry..." her mother choked out, though barely managing a whisper.

"P-please mom! Please d-don't die! Don't l-leave me!" Ruby whimpered as she put her face in her mother's shoulder, mixing her tears with her mother's blood.

"You have to go. More are on the way. You can get away i-if you leave right now." she whispered as she winced in pain.

"W-why!? Why did you do that!?" Ruby sobbed.

Her mom winced as she lifted the girl's chin. Her tears flowed faster as she stared in Ruby's bright eyes, the young girls tears only making her eyes even more bright. "Because you mean the world to me. Never forget that. I'm sorry I'm leaving you, but I will always love you." In one final breath she leaned forward ignoring the pain, and kissed Ruby on the cheek, leaving a bloody imprint of her lips. She collapsed back down, exhaling for the final time.

"MOMMMM!" Ruby shouted as she shot up, but unable to move any further, something wrapped around her waist, restraining her. She felt wetness all over her face and her throat was raw.

"It's OK! Everything is going to be fine. Just calm down."

Ruby continued thrashing and crying as she looked to towards the voice and at the same time, struggling against what was restricting her. There was a figure holding her, using its whole body like a restraint, but the hold was more protective than anything.

"It's me, Weiss. Nothing bad is going to happen," the figure whispered in Ruby's ear. Ruby whipped her head toward the sound of the voice and saw the icy blue eyes of her teammate Weiss Schnee staring back at her. The girl's long, snow white hair was falling partially in front of her face. Ruby stopped flailing, but cried even louder, the image of her mom's body etched in her mind. She turned the rest of her body toward the white haired girl and curled up into the comforting embrace of her friend. She rested her head in the girls warm shoulder and continued sobbing, the dream still present in her mind. "Shh, it's okay." Weiss whispered as she rubbed Ruby's back and tried to calm her down. For the next hour she spoke and comforted the crying girl until slowly Ruby's crying turn into low, soft whimpering and then slowly into a heavy sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks a ton to A-Rav and LazyKatze for all the help! Story would be unreadable without them. Go check out their stories regardless if you like mine or not (theirs are much better). Thank you everyone for all the support. If you have any feed back or criticism, please let me know, I want to make the story as good as possible! If you do like this story, go check out my other one, Wilting Rose. Please read its warning first. Anyway, i don't know how long this story is going to be, but it is going to be happy. I currently have a few more chapters of this written, but only as rough drafts. No promises on when the next one will come out. I got nothing left to say, other than enjoy! Oh and RWBY is owned my Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, only the story idea is mine.**

Chapter 1

Weiss rubbed her eyes, It had been a long night. She had arrived back at the dorm around ten PM after a long study session in the library to find Ruby asleep and her other two teammates missing, most likely out partying like they normally did on the weekends. Most of the time the study sessions were conducted by herself, though it never bothered her. The way she saw it, her teammates never cared enough about their school work. Weiss had the best grades in all of her classes, and although the rest of her team was never struggling, she thought they could do better. She constantly berated them trying to make them see that, but they were all content with how they were doing. Weiss, being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was not used to sharing a room and it took her a while to get used to the closeness and the idea of sharing. During the first week she had scolded Ruby multiple times for touching her stuff, though the happy-go-lucky girl was not deterred from trying to be close friends with her. Most of the time Ruby just annoyed the heiress with her constantly cheery attitude. The thing that annoyed her the most, however, was the girl's obsessive need to be friends with her.

When Weiss had laid down to go to sleep for the night she heard a weird noise coming from the bed next to hers. She recognized the noise but couldn't place exactly what is was. It sounded very familiar to her, yet so foreign at the same time. She laid there, trying to remember where she'd heard it before, when it came back to her. The noise was crying. she had never heard someone else cry before, only herself.

Curious, she got up and walked over to the bed and saw Ruby, balled up with tears running down her face and the most frightened look Weiss had ever seen. She noticed that Ruby's eyes were closed, and based on the way she whimpered pitifully in her sleep could only mean she was having a nightmare. Weiss looked at the sleeping girl in a different way than she normally did, she knew what is was like to have horrifying nightmares. The entire year after her incident with the knight, she had dreams of her not being strong enough to defeat it and the creature destroying everything. She remembered how horrible it was to wake up in an empty room screaming, with nothing but darkness and the echos of her own screams to comfort her. She remembered as the night went on, the dreams only got worse and worse.

As she stood there looking at the helpless girl, Weiss felt sad for her, the first time since they had met. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Poor Ruby. I wish there was something I could do._ Then Weiss did something without thinking. She didn't even realize she had done it until it had happened. She climbed into bed with the trembling girl and wrapped her arms around her, attempting to comfort the watery eyed huntress in training. At first she felt very awkward about it, not really liking close contact with other people. Then she felt the girl relax just the slightest bit. Feeling Ruby unclench made Weiss feel better, and she completely forgot about the awkwardness. The Heiress moved a bit closer to the trembling girl enjoying the warmth. She laid there, trying to comfort the girl for quite some time. After a while, Weiss started feeling sleepy._ I should probably move back to my own bed soon. Don't want to-_

"MOMMMMM!" the young redhead shrieked as she shot up, snapping the Heiress out of her drowsy state.

"Ruby!" Weiss said, gripping the flailing girl even tighter, trying to get her to calm down. She pulled the trembling redhead back down, restraining her so she wouldn't hurt herself. "It's okay, everything is going to be fine. Just calm down." She softly spoke in Ruby's ear. "It me, Weiss. Nothing bad is going to happen." She started rubbing the young girl's back, trying to get her to calm down._ What happened?_ Weiss wondered. _What could she be dreaming about that's causing her to do this?_ As she looked at the trembling girl, she felt tears welling up and start sliding down her face. _Oh Ruby. Please be okay._

The young girl looked up, her silver eyes bloodshot and full of tears. After a second, the girl stopped flailing around and turned towards her partner, crying even louder. The young girl wrapped her arms around the Heiress, resting her head in the other's shoulder, and proceeded to cry, though the sound was now muffled. When the girl wrapped her arms around the Heiress, her cheeks turned crimson. She wasn't used to the intimacy. She quickly forgot about it though, returning all her attention to the sobbing girl in her arms.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay," she whispered as she resumed rubbing the girls back. "Just calm down."

The young girl cried for what felt like an eternity, slowly changing from crying to a soft whimper. After a while she noticed the whimpering had stopped too, replaced with deep, heavy breathing. She looked down at the young girl, and saw that she had fallen back to sleep. Her face was peaceful, the pain had gone away, though her eyes were still red from all the crying. Weiss leaned in, brushing the hair out of the girls face and examining it. The girl now had a slight smile replacing the injured look she had earlier. Weiss relaxed, her mouth forming a smile as well, pleased that her teammate was no longer trembling and, as far as she could tell, back to her happy self. Relaxing, a wave of exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks, weakness filling her body. She turned her head and looked at the clock. _12:32 am!_ she screamed inside her head. _No wonder I'm so tired!_

She adjusted herself getting ready to go back to her own bed, but when she tried to move, the grip of the sleeping girl tightened as she snuggled even closer to the heiress, making it impossible for her to move without disturbing Ruby. Weiss blushed from the increase of contact, turning even more red than the last time._ Ruby, you dolt, let go of me!_ She squirmed, trying to escape out of the young girl's grasp. Every movement, however, only made her squeeze tighter. Weiss stopped squirming, realizing the futility of her attempts. She sat there, trying to think about anything other than the position she was in. She couldn't stay distracted forever, and after a while, her mind drifted back to her current situation. After her initial embarrassment, she realized that she actually enjoyed the warmth of the sleeping girl. It made her feel safe, and gave her a feeling of closeness to someone, something she hadn't really felt before. Instead of trying to escape again, she snuggled up to her sleeping companion, a smile subconsciously appearing on her face. She closed her eyes, falling asleep in the other girl's warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: just wanted to say a special thanks to LazyKatze and A-rav for all the help with the story. Thank you for all your support. personally, i think this is one of my worse chapters, but please let me know what you think. feedback is always appreciated. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. I only own the idea of the story.**

Chapter 2

Ruby yawned as she opened her bright silver eyes. The light coming through the window blinded her for a second, and when her eyes adjusted she tensed. She was looking at the sleeping face of her partner, which was covered by her long, alabaster hair. Ruby relaxed, remembering what had transpired last night. She remembered dreaming about how her mother died. She quickly repressed the thought of it though, not wanting to cry again. She remembered waking up, not knowing where she was and feeling all alone. She remembered looking up to find her partner. Most of all she remembered Weiss holding her, comforting her for what felt like an eternity while she cried her eyes out. She looked at the white haired girl. Ruby had always seemed to gravitate towards her for some reason, even though all Weiss did was scold and yell at her. The redhead liked being around her, and even though she was getting yelled at, she loved the attention

When Ruby woke up this this morning to find the heiress in her bed with her arms wrapped around her she was shocked. Ruby didn't know what had caused the girl to climb in bed to comfort her. Weiss had never seemed to like or care for her, especially after Ruby had been named their team leader. The heiress was always berating her for even the smallest of things, like putting her elbows on the table, or accidentally messing up the beds. The girls meanness was known throughout the school, and it had earned her the nickname ice princess. In fact, she was the last person Ruby had expected help her, much less climb in bed with her and comfort her for god know how long. She wasn't complaining though. She really enjoyed Weiss' company.

Ruby picked her head up and looked at the clock. _7:43 am_. She had always been an early riser, especially compared to her teammates. She felt that sleeping in was a waist of the day. On a normal day, she would be getting up right about now. She would start with a big cup of coffee, one cream and 5 sugars. she would get washed up, then go spend the day around vale. But today wasn't normal. She knew when Weiss got up, the girl was going to want an explanation for last night. She didn't feel like explaining right now, and she knew if she moved, the heiress would wake up. She also enjoyed the company warmth of the sleeping girl, as it made her feel safe. So instead of getting up and starting her normal routine, she laid her head back down, scooted closer to the girl wrapped in her arms, and went back to sleep.

Weiss opened her eyes, but the light coming in from the window blinded her. When her eyes adjusted she saw the clock. _8:24 am_. It was early, at least for her, yet she felt surprisingly well rested. She started to stretch, but froze. _What is touching me?!_ The heiress relaxed as she remembered the events of the previous night. She turned her head to get a look at the sleeping girl who was holding her. The redhead was curled up, her arms around the heiress' waist. She had a smile on her face, reflecting the girl's normal, cheery attitude. _What was she dreaming about last night? She's normally the most cheery, peppy person I've ever seen._ Weiss thought as she recalled Ruby's face from last night, a look of pain and horror etched on it. That, accompanied with the sound of the young girl's screams playing in her head, tore through the heiress and made a cold chill wash over her, causing her to shiver. Poor Ruby. _I'll talk to her about it when she wakes up._ She undid the redhead's hold on her waist and cautiously slid out of the sleeping girl's grasp, being extremely careful not to disturb her.

The heiress stood up and stretched, letting out a small yawn. She walked over to the bathroom and turned the sink on cold. She scooped a handful of water onto her face waking her up. She looked up at the mirror, her view drawn to the scar running down her left eye. She _hated_ that scar. not because it was a blemish on her skin. Something like that wouldn't bother her. she hated it because it reminded her of the failure with the knight, and all of her other failures. It was a constant and permanent reminder that she wasn't good enough. She reached up and touched it, remembering what her father had said when had saw it.

"You couldn't take care of one simple knight? You're worthless. I thought I could trust you to take care of one simple task. I'll never make that mistake again," her father said, every word making the heiress shrink smaller, his disappointing tone making every word hurt more than any physical blow ever could have caused.

"B-but father, I beat him!" Weiss stammered.

"You let your guard down and payed for it! You can't afford mistakes like that if you plan to take over the company! A Schnee does not show weakness! We are perfect!" He shouted back, anger becoming more present in his voice. "Most of us at least." The last couple of word quiet, but struck Weiss with more force than any of the others.

She looked at her dad, her eyes filling with tears. She turned and ran back to her room. When she got there she threw herself on her bed and cried.

Weiss snapped back to reality, still staring into the mirror. She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She finished up in the bathroom and walked out, getting ready to make go make breakfast. She decided she would do something nice for Ruby after the events from last night. As she walked by the beds, she noticed her two other teammates were still missing. They probably never even came home, most likely because Yang got too hammered out at a party somewhere and Blake, being the responsible one, watched over to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Yang was prone to getting in fights when she was sober. Her fuse only got shorter the more drinks she had.

Weiss frowned. _Those dolts are always off together at parties and clubs. Then either they come home with Yang being drunk, and they start making a ruckus, or they don't come home at all! Yang is being a horrible role model for Ruby. The heiress look at the still sleeping Ruby. How can those two be so similar yet so different? Sometimes it amazes me that they are sisters._ Weiss shook her head, heading to the kitchen to start making breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know its been a long time since my last post, but i have been preoccupied with other things and when ever i did try to write, i was practically pulling my hair out because i couldn't think of anything. i told my self i wasn't going to rush writing, so i didn't. The important part is, I'm back! at least for a bit... For those who read my other story, i will be posting another chapter of that soon, plus i have an announcement to make on it so be ready! Anywayyyy... I would like to thank LazyKatze for all of the editing she does, and all of the story advice she gives! my stories are plain unreadable before she gets her hands on 'em. Definitely check out her fics. THAT'S AN ORDER! RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, i just came up with the idea for the story. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

Ruby inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes, looking for the source of the sweet smell. "That smells _sooooo_ good!" she chirped as she stood up, wanting to investigate the source of the enticing aroma. She walked to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she entered. When she pulled her hands away, she saw Weiss taking pancakes off the stove and putting them into a huge, steaming pile of deliciousness. Ruby felt herself starting to drool. She wiped her mouth, not wanting Weiss to see her drooling and yell at her. "Hey Weiss," she mumbled, remembering the event from last night and expecting a lashing from her for keeping her up so late.

"Hey Ruby! Go wash up, I'm almost done so when you get back we can eat!" Weiss said in an unusually happy tone.

"O-okay," she stammered, wondering if she was still dreaming. Ruby turned around and walked to the bathroom, turning on the faucet to hot. _I wonder what's got her in such a good mood?_ She thought while washing her face. _I'm surprised she didn't throw something at me for keeping her up so late. She's always yelling at me for interrupting her when shes sleeping._ She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. _Geez, I look like a mess._ She said as she reached up and ran her hand through her tangled, knotted hair. _Oh well. Ill fix it after breakfast._ She turned off the water and dried her face on a nearby towel. As she walked back to the kitchen, she grabbed her cloak, feeling a bit chilly. When she arrived at the table, she sat across from Weiss, who was just starting her first pancake.

"Dig in!" the heiress chirped before putting her first bite in her mouth.

"Okay, thank you." Ruby mumbled back, still wary by Weiss' cheery attitude. For the next ten minutes they ate in silence, the only noise being the clinking of silverware. Ruby stared down at her plate, only becoming more and more worried as time passed. _I hope she doesn't yell at me._ She thought, tears forming in her eyes as her emotions started to build. _Oh, who am I kidding? Of course sh-_

"Ruby, are you okay?" the heiress asked worryingly, interrupting the redhead's thoughts. Ruby flinched at the sudden interruption.

"Yeah, thanks." Ruby said back, glancing up from her plate to look her teammate. When she looked, she caught eyes with her teammate. Ruby quickly looked down, hoping Weiss didn't see the tears in her eyes. _I really hope she didn't see me crying. She probably would yell at me for acting like a kid._ The sudden sound of the legs of Weiss' chair scratching against the floor made Ruby cringe. _So much for that idea._ She sat there tensed with her face buried in her cloak, waiting for the verbal lashing Weiss would inevitably dish out.

"Ruby. Please tell me what's wrong. I promise I wont tell anyone."

Ruby looked up at the white haired girl who was standing next to her, the heiress' worried face looking back at her. "Y-you mean you're not m-mad at me?" Ruby whimpered as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Why would I be mad at you?" The heiress retorted, confusion apparent in her voice.

"Because I kept you up all night with my crying." the redhead stated, making it sound like it should have been obvious. She thought saw her teammate recoil with a look of pain showing on her face, but as fast as it was there, it disappeared. She wasn't even sure if she actually saw it, or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Oh Ruby, I would never be mad at you for keeping me up when you need me." Ruby smiled as the white haired girl bent over and hugged her.

"Really?" She asked, looking her partner with more hopeful eyes. The heiress released her hold on her, stepping back to her old position.

"Of course. I am upset that you didn't tell me about your nightmares though." Weiss said, though not as mean as she usually did when she was upset with her.

"Oh." Ruby hung her head, thinking she was still in trouble.

"I'm upset because I want to help you, but you keep your pain bottled up. All you're doing is hurting yourself and it makes me feel horrible that I can't help. " the heiress said, sadness evident in her tone. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help getting it off your chest." Ruby looked up at her partner, tears coming back to her silver eyes. The heiress was looking right back at her, the girl's icy blue eyes looking different than normal. They looked soft and comforting, differing from their normal harsh and cold feeling they normally gave off. Ruby weakly smiled at her teammate.

"Yeah, sure." she stood up, and they both walked to the living room.

As they walked to the couch, Weiss thought about what Ruby said. _Do I really act so selfishly that she would think that I would blame her for last night? Stop it. This conversation can wait. This is about Ruby right now._ She shook her head, trying to get her mind to focus. She followed Ruby to the couch where they sat down at opposite ends. Weiss watched as the red head pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity, but Weiss didn't complain. She knew Ruby would talk when she was ready.

"Me and my mother are running through the woods," Ruby started, "she's taking me out on a job with her for my birthday."

Weiss waited for Ruby to continue, but she didn't, at least not right away. In the passing time, her eyes had drifted away from her crimson partner and to the floor, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. When she looked back up, Ruby eyes were overflowing with tears. Weiss closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around her crying friend. "It's okay, Ruby," she whispered, "I'm here for you." She held the crying girl in her arms for a few minutes until Ruby started speaking again, though it was barely a whisper.

"She had me wait behind while she scouted out the area ahead of us..." For the next 30 minutes, Weiss sat and listened to Ruby's dream, stopping multiple times to comfort the the redhead as she cried. As time went on, Ruby's crying only got worse and at some point, Weiss had started crying too. She could tell they were getting close to the end when Ruby continued talking through her crying. "An-and then s-she just... just dies!" the red head sobbed, placing her head in Weiss' shoulder.

"It's okay, Ruby," Weiss managed to say from behind of her tears. "It's just a dream. Everything is going to be fine."

"You're wrong!" Ruby wept, her tears only coming out faster.

"Ruby, what do you—"

"And that's the worst part!" the red head yelled, cutting her off. "It's not just a dream! It's real!" Ruby bawled into the heiress' shirt, gripping it so tight her knuckles turned white.

Weiss froze, staring at the helpless girl she had wrapped up in her arms. _It-it wasn't just a dream?! _She hugged the Ruby even tighter, her own tears flowing fast. "I am so, so, sorry Ruby." the heiress choked out.

The two sat there and cried in each other's arms until they couldn't cry anymore.


End file.
